


You Alone

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [31]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, sort of in between, the kind of happy ending that'll still make you sad, they asked me to write a sad story, this is what they got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: He'd been alone from the very beginning, but she made everything worth it.





	You Alone

One hand rested on the tile of the wall, as he took deep breaths to center himself. The other hand cupped the bottom of his curved belly, feeling the firmness and the pressure of the unborn’s head resting there. Gerard let the warm water pour over him, his tears mingling with the drops. It was already a bad night.

Six months ago today, he was dumped. Not just a casual break up. It was a full on, ‘I hate you now, and this is why’ situation, complete with shoving Gerard away physically and tacking on a ‘get a life’. Gerard had never been so broken or hurt before. Not only that, but it was on that night that Gerard had planned to share the amazing news that he was carrying their child. Now he was glad he didn’t. If that was how his boyfriend really felt, he was glad that he would have no part in this little one’s life.

It had been a long lonely half year. Gerard tried to keep himself cheery, but he almost always felt like crying, whether it was from pain or hormones or everything all at once. He loved his little girl, so much. He just wished it was a different time, under different circumstances. At least she was almost here.

Gerard shut the water off, wiping his face. He grabbed his towel, drying off a bit, before he attempted to step out. Gerard’s feet had hardly planted on the bath mat when a sharp pain pierced his spine and stomach. Gerard gasped and dropped his towel as he clutched his belly, doubling over in pain. Oh fuck…fuck, he’s going into labor, now.

Gerard grabbed at the counter, trying to steady himself. Yeah, he’d been feeling cramps before, but he didn’t think it meant…this. He was a little early, a few weeks to his due date, so he wasn’t ready. He’d have to call an ambulance or something…or maybe he could just drive.

Then the power went out. Gerard’s eyes widened as he looked around, before he began to grope in the dark. He didn’t have a flashlight in the room…fuck. If only he’d brought his phone in there. Maybe he could get it.

Gerard stumbled carefully into the hall. He made it to his bedroom, walking around a few things and ending up at his bed by the next contraction. Gerard sat on the bed, hugging his bump and groaning as the cramp progressed. Judging by the closeness of the pains, Gerard knew he’d be having the baby sooner than later. He could only hope he’d get to the hospital in time.

Grabbing his phone and pushing the button…and getting no reaction, Gerard was confused. Then the 'no battery’ signal flashed across the screen. Gerard started panicking. He was about to give birth, his phone was dead, there’s no way he’s driving and…well he wasn’t walking there. He was going to have to do this on his own.

Gerard grabbed a little emergency lantern from his bedside table, turning it on. He shuffled back into the bathroom, gathering a few towels as well as his phone and charger. He plugged his phone in on the counter so it’d charge and he could call as soon as possible. For now, he settled in the bathtub and started running warm water. DYI water birth to the fucking extreme…here we go.

He knew when it was time to push. Gerard held onto the sides of the tub, panting and wailing in pain. It was the worst he’d ever felt…and when he had to let go, reach down to catch his baby, it was only harder. Then there she was in his hands, slimy and screaming and by God, she was gorgeous to him. 

Gerard held her carefully, running the slightest bit of water as he rinsed her off. He cleaned up the messy bits the best he could, just scooping things into a bin and rinsing the tub with the shower head. After he’d calmed down a bit, he picked up his daughter from her padded towel “bed” and took her onto his chest. 

Gerard rubbed the baby’s back softly, kissing her hair. She looked beautiful, almost just like him. Well…the fact that she was blonde was a little different, but Gerard didn’t think her any less perfect because of it. Hopefully she’d dye it someday, but…well, for now it’d just be a little reminder of…of her dad.

Gerard put his head down, resting his forehead on the baby’s tuft of hair. Tears poured down Gerard’s face again as he cuddled his new daughter close. Fuck, that wasn’t fair. The little one, his perfect, beautiful little one, would always make his heart ache, thanks to her shithead of a dad. It was just cruel, fucking cruel, like the whole, sick twisted world.   
He’d never felt more stupid. He’d also never felt more hurt, in every way. He refused to sink into the endless despair, though, as tempting as it was. He was a mom now, damn it, and he was gonna give his daughter the best life he could. Everything was gonna be for her, and he was never letting a man ruin that for him again.

Somehow, through everything that happened, and the horrifying circumstances surrounding it all, he lived out the rest of his life in relative happiness most days. He wished some days everything had been different. Some days he just wanted to die. Then Gerard would look at his daughter, see her smiling, talking, singing, drawing, anything, and he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from smiling. His whole world, right there. She’d make it all worthwhile.

When his time came, she was right there. The only one who’d stayed with him his entire life, the one who didn’t have a choice at first but grew to love him. Gia, who despite finding a love of her own and having numerous children, never abandoned her father and always made time to care for him, or just to be with him. Gerard never found true love romantically, but his daughter was the love of his life, and she reciprocated it to him. 

It was the happiest way he could’ve gone.


End file.
